Seasons Solstice
by Lil-Butterfly101
Summary: After 60 years, the Cullens are moving back to Forks. Problems flare when a new type of creature emerges that the Cullens have never faced before. When Nessie starts to befriend one of them, Rivalry sparks. This is a whole new type of adventure.
1. From East to West

**_Seasons Solstice_**

**Okay, so many of you have seen this story before, but sadly somehow it got deleted, so I have to start it all over again. :( So if you Favorited or reviewed this story before, then you need to do it again. I'm sorry I was gone so long but I'm gonna start posting again. So enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

_**Bella's POV**_

I stared out of the window as the rain fell against it. I heard footsteps behind me as Edward took the last box out of our, what used to be ornately decorated room. Houses and apartments lined our backyard. Kids played in the streets, friends and families were barbequing and swimming in pools. While us, we were moving.

We left Forks 60 years ago. Twenty years we were in Texas, the next twenty we were in North Carolina. And now were in New Jersey, and getting ready to go back to Forks. Honestly, the last thing I wanted to do was go back to Forks. Too many memories laid there, enclosed in the ground, waiting for me to come back so they could spring up and attack me.

A knock on the door dragged me out of my thoughts and back into reality. "Mom, are you coming? Dad says the truck is packed and it's time to get going," I heard Renesme shout from the doorway.

"I'll be right there Nessie," I answered her. I took one last look out the window, getting one last glimpse of the cherry blossoms that lined the streets, and exited the room. I trailed behind Nessie, fallowing her to the living room. Yeah, it's only been 60 years, and you would think Renesme would look like the rest of us, but no. She looks about 14. She had long curly brown hair that flowed to her waist and big brown eyes that would tint into an amber hue whenever she was thirsty or just finished hunting. When we were right at the door, she looked back at me, curiosity lingering in her eyes.

"Are you okay with moving mom? You seem really… nervous about it" She asked.

I opened my mouth, but closed it soon after. Did Nessie really need to know why I was upset? No, she didn't, but she did notice my sadness, which was what daughters always notice with the mothers. So I just shook my head and smiled. "No I'm not nervous. There's just a lot of things in Forks that we might see again."

She opened the door for both us and we walked out. "It's kind of hard for me to remember what happened there when I was little. In fact, I barely remember. Do you?"

I shook my head again, I lifted my hand to her hair and smoothed a piece out that was hanging off the side. "Yes, I do. But I'm not telling you till you get older"

"It had something to do with vampires right?" She pushed.

"Nessie" I warned.

"It also had something to do with what I am, didn't it?" She said, in a more depressed voice. I looked at her, her eyes that were filled with life a minute ago fell to the gorund and held no such thing anymore. It tore my heart to see her like that.

I grabbed her shoulders and turned her toward me, "Nessie look at me," I told her. Her gaze rose from the ground and she stared back into my eyes. "There is nothing wrong with you. There never will be anything wrong with you. You are my daughter and you are perfect. Okay?"

Her mouth twitched upward into a smile. "Yes mom I understand" she said. She kissed me on the cheek and wandered off across the yard to talk to the others.

I stared out into the yard and watched as the driver of the moving truck backed up into Alice's Porsche; A very, very bad mistake.

"Hey watch it! What? You don't know how to drive!" She started screaming at the truck driver while he repeatedly apologized to her. Jasper, who was a minute ago, talking to Carlisle, ran over to her, trying his best to calm her down. She finally did, and stomped off into the garage to get the rest of her bags, Jasper trailing behind her. Rosalie and Carlisle were piling luggage into the jeep, Edward and Emmet were helping move a couch into the moving truck, and Esme and Nessie were chatting by the garden near the fence. Now only one person was missing.

"Hey Bells" Jake said coming up behind me. Do you honestly think we would forget him? Never. Nessie would be too depressed, plus Jake is a close friend of mine. The reason why he survived living with us this long is…

is surrounded by vampires, so he can't age or die (because I said so).

time he gets Rose so pissed she wants to destroy him, we lock her in her room.

"Hey Jake," I smiled at him. "Why aren't you helping pack, I mean you're are the big bad werewolf."

"That's not funny." He laughed anyway. "Well, if you really want to know, its because by the looks of it they're going to be done in 5…4….3…"

" Bella, Jacob! Time to go!" Carlisle called from the street.

Luckily there wasn't a big dent in the porch so Alice was happy enough to let Jacob ride with her and Jasper. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Emmet were riding in the Jeep. And my sweet Nessie, and my Amazing Edward and I were riding in the Volvo.

We all got in the cars and got on the road. We decided it would be more fun to drive all the way to Washington. I don't know who decided it, and I don't know if I exactly liked the idea, but since Vampires never sleep, and Jacobs not driving anyway, it would be fun.

"Woo! Road trip!" Nessie shouted from the back seat. "This is going to be so much fun. For most people, the funnest parts of their family trips are the car rides"

"This is going to be one long car ride" Edward muttered next to me. I laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. Nessie became quite the talker since we moved here, maybe it was her friends or not, but she could go on for hours and hours, practically a week.

"You know, sarcasm hurts dad," She frowned.

"I wasn't using sarcasm Nessie," He said.

"Well still, whenever someone else uses it they use it as a joke. But it can actually hurt people. Like that one guy in my class; although I forget which one; his name was Max and people kept saying he was the ugliest thing they've ever seen. Even though it was sarcasm since he was actually really cute. Anyway, a few days later he ends up on the news since for some chaotic reason he jumped off the roof of his house because people kept calling him ugly." She paused for a second. "Do you want me to jump off a roof dad?"

"Even if you did, you wouldn't die. You're a vampire." I said

"Only half" she pouted.

"But you're still strong and indestructible." I countered. She pouted some more and then the back of the car fell silent for about an hour or so.

Usually she would make some kind of noise but I didn't hear anything. Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched Edward. He shared the same worried expression I had.

"Nessie you okay back there" I asked. I craned my head back to catch a glimpse of her, her eyes were closed, and her head laid back on the seat. I thought she was asleep, but something, didn't feel right.

"Nessie," I said again. She didn't move.

"Nessie," I shouted this time, I even moved her leg a little, but she still didn't move. Then, I saw a tiny bit of blood trickle out her mouth.

"Nessie!" Screamed, and slapped her right across the face. She screamed, and held her hand to her cheek, right on the spot I hit her. I showed an apologetic look to show her I was sorry, but she didn't see it because she moving her eyes frantically.

"What? Huh?" She blinked. Then she screamed again. "Ouch! What happened to my face?".

"Well you were practicall half dead so excuse me for wrorrying about my daughter," I said. She looked at me and saw how worried I was. She then started talking a mile a minute. "Half dead? What are you…Oh! You mean that? I'm so sorry mom! I didn't mean to scare you! These things have been happening to me lately and I don't know what they are, and sometimes they scare me."

"Well why didn't you tell us? We could've asked Carlisle about it," Edward said.

"It's not exactly a bad thing." She said, her eyes staring out of the window. "And don't ask me how I know because I just do. Just like how I know this move might not be a good idea."

I was about to say something until I actually thought about the last thing she said, the move might not be a good idea? Since when is moving a bad idea? I mean yeah, I was skeptical about it earlier but I know we have to do it. When I looked over at Edward again his face was a stone, unreadable.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "There's going to be something new there, something we've never faced before." She said, although her voice seemed off.

"Are they a threat? Or are they good?"

"I DON'T KNOW! Please don't ask me all these questions. I already have a headache and I honestly don't know how I know all of this, I could even be wrong for all I know. Let's just drop it please."

"Of course" Edward nodded. But I could still see he was stiff. I moved my hand over towards his and gave it a quick squeeze. He smiled at me and kept driving. The whole ride was gonna be depressing.

This is a great way to start off a new life. Don't ya' think?

_Ring Ring Ring _My phone buzzed in my pocket. I sighed and reached for it, the caller ID said it was Alice, as soon as I picked up I could hear her shouting.

"What's wrong with Nessie!" She asked. My ears felt like they were bleeding.

"Ugh….I'll tell you later Alice" I hung up quickly and noticed that Edward was laughing to himself.

"Okay, seriously, why does my cheek hurt?" Nessie asked, while rubbing the red spot I left on her cheek.

This _was _going to be a long drive.

**_Amber's POV_**

I woke up to the sound of rain pelting on the window. Of course in New Jersey rain was common, but not as common as it has been in the past few weeks. There were floods all over; people had to evacuate their homes in some certain areas. In fact my friend had to move over to Giants Stadium since her house was flooded. But still it doesn't bother me, I love the rain, I love everything about nature. You could say that's just my natural instincts.

I swung my legs over my bed and walked over to the window. I pushed it up and leaned my head out, letting the water pouring down trickle across my skin, giving me the cool sensation that I love.

"Amber! What are you doing?" I heard someone shout from the door. I didn't realize that my whole body was leaning out of the window. After hearing my mother scream, I slowly pulled back in. Savoring every moment the water contacted my skin. It was the sky's way of giving you a kiss.

"Amber what were you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack" She put her hand onto rapidly falling and rising chest.

"Sorry Cindy, you know I can't resist." I smiled shyly at her. Of course it was hard for me to resist. Like I said it was an instinct, a need, something I craved. To be with nature, where mans essence lives.

Cindy came over to me and planted a sweet kiss on my head. "We will teach you to my child, don't worry; although it's not necessarily bad thing."

"Knowing me it can only get worse." I shrugged.

"Yes, maybe." She said. "But as long as you have us you can get through it." She smiled down at me.

Cindy was one of the kindest people I have ever met. Yes I've only known her for two years, but I loved her and the rest of my family so much. But I still missed my old life.

When I say my old life I mean being normal, I don't miss the people that were there. My parents were abusive, my friends were downright mean, and my boyfriend was just….never mind. Right now, in my new life, is so much better. I don't know what I did to deserve them.

"Get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast hon. Sasha and I have something important to tell you"

"Yes mom" I nodded. She made her way towards the door, taking one last look at me (Probably to make sure I didn't jump out my window and into the rain) and left.

I went to my bathroom and got in the shower. The water in there is different from natures kiss, less gentle and more polluted, but it was still relaxing.

A few minutes later I got out of the shower and dressed. I wore my favorite purple and black plaid skirt, a white tank top and a lilac tie-shrug over it. And I added my purple ballet flats.

I made my way downstairs passing all of my sibling's room, and went into the kitchen. Everyone was already down there. Sasha was helping Cindy cook breakfast, Ray and Elijah were both setting the table, and Piper and Scarlet were making smoothies for the breakfast. They all stopped when they saw me come in. The kitchen was silent and the buzzing of the blender ceased. Just the hushed sizzling of bacon and eggs on the stove rang in my ears.

"Mornin' lil sis" Piper smiled at me in her warm voice. Everyone echoed her and went back to what they were doing.

"Morning guys" I went over to Sasha and Cindy and gave them both kisses on the cheek. "You mind if I help with the smoothies Piper?"

"No problem. Can you get the oranges out of the fridge and start chopping them?"

"Sure" I answered.

Breakfast was what I always looked forward too, the whole family pitched in we all had fun doing it. Piper was chopping pineapple slices to put in the smoothie and Scarlet was chopping grapefruit. I got the oranges out of the fridge and started chopping them beside Scarlet.

Few minutes later, we were all spread out at dinner table. With French toast, bagels, eggs, hash browns, bacon, crescents, pancakes, waffles, and jelly, butter, and cream cheese spread all around like a buffet.

We were heavy eaters.

"And here are our famous Mystic smoothies" Piper shouted coming around the table pouring our families secret recipe smoothies into each of our cups.

"Boy how I love this family. All my girls can cook." Sasha said. He was smiling at all of us as Piper rounded the table.

"And let's not forget the fruit salad for my vegetarian children." Cindy said. She placed a bowl of fruit in front of me and Elijah.

I could tell you why we were vegetarians, but it's still not time yet.

Piper and Cindy took their seats around the table and we all dug in. I grabbed a few pancakes and a bagel, that with my fruit salad was enough for me. But compared to the rest of my family, I was anorexic. Not physically but in the way I ate. They will always have 6 plates of everything while I only had one plate.

"Okay now for the special news" Cindy announced once everyone's plates were full. The table fell silent and all eyes were on her.

"We have been in New Jersey for a while, and in the past few years we were blessed enough to find Amber" She gestured to me. Then her hand went to grab Sasha's who was sitting right next to her. "But we have decided it is time for us to leave, people are starting to get suspicious of your father and I and we think change would be good for you kids."

"Wait were moving?" I asked.

"It appears so," Scarlet said confused.

"Wait! How long exactly have you guys been here before I came?" I asked.

"Um, about a hundred?" Cindy said in more of a question then an answer.

"A hundred" I gasped. My heart started racing, yeah I've been with this family for a while, but I still couldn't get used to how different they were. How different I was.

"Amber calm down" Ray said beside me. He moved his hand to my arm and held onto it gently. "I can already hear your heart racing."

"Sorry Ray" I said quietly. I took a few deep breathes then spoke again. "But do we really have to move, I love the way it rains here. I don't want to leave."

"I love the rain here too." Elijah said next to me.

"Me third," Ray said on the other side of me.

"Ugh, I don't get how you guys could like the rain. It's so cold and wet." A grossed out look crossed over Scarlet's face.

"You're a hot head, that's why" Piper said next to her. Everyone laughed, except for Scarlet, and returned to eating, till Cindy called for our attention again.

"Well you don't have to worry about the rain, where we go there will be plenty of that" She said.

"Dammit!" Scarlet cursed under her breath.

"Scarlet, watch your language" Cindy scolded her.

"So were moving to the rainforest?" I asked. That wouldn't be so bad, we'd be surrounded by nature there.

"No, were moving to Washington" Cindy said excitedly.

"Washington?" Elijah asked in disbelief.

"Forks, Washington to be specific" Sasha added. "It's a really rainy place, small town, and it would be a perfect place for you guys to practice there."

"Well it doesn't sound that bad" Piper said.

"You guys can talk about it on way to school, you're going to be late if you don't get moving" Cindy said. She grabbed all of our plates in flash and put them in the sink.

Scarlet, Elijah, Piper, and Ray all got up from the tables and went to the living room to get their book bags. I got up and fallowed them towards the door giving them each a hug goodbye as they left.

Piper and Scarlet hopped into the Explorer while Elijah and Ray hopped into the Mazda and drove off.

I walked up to the window and sighed. I haven't gone to school for years, in fact I almost forget what school was like. It would be too dangerous to go back though, for me and for the others. Someone would get hurt, and I would not be able to see that again.

"Amber?" I heard Sasha say my name.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Were leaving at Dawn, can you help your mother and I pack everything?"

I let out a dramatic sigh and smiled. "What's the point when you guys could probably do all the rooms within 3 hours using your super fast speed?"

"Cause you have to pack at least one room." He answered, smiling back.

"Fine I'll do my room". I rolled my eyes and made my way upstairs as he and Cindy both went to the living room with boxes. I really didn't have a problem with moving. It was just that something was telling me we were going to meet some dangers if we moved. And if I told Sasha and Cindy that they would instantly call off the move.

But everybody needs change.

Oh by the way I bet your wondering what the hell we are since my family has lived over 100 years, as far as I know. Well it's still not time to tell you. If I tell you to soon then I'm in danger and so are you. So just be patient.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**So not much changed, but more chapters soon.**

**Hey! Do you see that green and white button down there VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Well if you love me and this story then you will click it plzzzzzzzzzz**

**Love,**

**.:Lil-Butterfly:.**


	2. Earth Science

**Well here it is hope you like it! And I would like to thank my first reveiwer! Her name is Elena but I forget what her profile name is...Anyway Thank you Elena! As long as your reading I'll keep writing!**

**

* * *

**

**Seasons Solstice**

**Bella's POV**

The ride here wasn't so bad, considering that no one had to sleep, and that we drove straight through for 6 days. At night everyone would speed up to 100 miles per hour since the roads were barren. Occasionally, we would have phone conferences with the others in the other cars. Once in a while, we would stop to go hunting, but I do have to admit, like Nessie said, it was a fun road trip.

I stepped out of the car, feeling the cool breeze twirl around my legs, and took in my surroundings. We had a new house. Bricks piled on top of each other formed the whole house, with bushes surrounding the outline and a beautiful fountain in the front. It was big, like a mansion. The dark red color of the bricks and chipped painting on the roof made the house look ancient, but still classy. Something inside made gave me a feeling that Esme was going to have fun with this.

"Do you like it?" I heard Edwards voice from behind me. I felt his warm arms wrap around my waist and his nose nuzzle into my neck.

"I love it," I answered. He gave me a kiss on my neck, then on my cheek, then on my nose, and finally my mouth. When his lips touched mine I felt a spark run through my whole body. He always had that effect on me and after 60 years it hasn't gotton old, and it never will.

"Ew! Mom! P.D.A is_ so _not appreciated right now!" Nessie shouted behind us. Edward and I broke apart and turned around to look at her. I wasn't human anymore, so obviously I couldn't blush. But the way Nessie was smirking she knew I was embarrassed.

Alice was standing next to her rubbing her temples and humming to herself.

"Got something to tell us Alice?" I asked smirking.

"Yeah" She nodded, her eyes till closed. Slowly, her eyes opened, a hint of worry lingered in them. "I think Nessie might be right."

Nessie POV

"Huh?" I asked confused. She looked down at me and stared directly into my eyes. "You said we were going to face something new, and I think you might be right."

"What do you mean Alice?" Daddy asked her. He had that worried/protective face he always had on whenever there was trouble. And I've sadly discovered that my mom finds that attractive.

"I saw a group of four kids at school; I don't know what they look like though." She closed her eyes again and concentrated. "It's all so shadowy. I know they're different, I just don't know if it's a good thing or bad thing." She stayed silent for a moment, focusing on her vision. "They're new to the school, that I can see, but everyone already considers them popular for some reason. And…and….something's missing. I don't know what, but something that's very important to them is not with them….and they're protective of what it is." She opened her eyes and started fanning herself. "God! I hate being practically blind, I can't even see if they have good fashion sense." She pouted.

"Auntie, there may be a threat here and all you can focus on is if they have good fashion sense?" I shook my head at her, knowing well enough that this was my usual crazy aunt.

"Renesmee, it's always like this with your aunt." My mom said while bending down next to me and putting her arm around my shoulder. "Now come on, don't you want to see your room? It's already furnished."

"Really? Awesome! I can't wait to see it." I looked around for the one person that would make my day. "But where's Jakey?"

"He's probably somewhere" My mom said rushing me inside. "Now close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you too"

"Okay" I nodded. I shut my eyes and felt my mom's gentle hands pick me up and, in vampire speed, carry me up to my room.

"Now open your eyes," My mom whispered in my ear.

When I opened them I gasped. My room was a mix of various oranges and reds that fit perfectly together, not to girly and defiantly not to boyish. It was perfect! Absolutely perfect! My room in New Jersey was actually just pink, so girly. But this was amazing! The walls were a solid pale orange, almost like the color of the sky at sunset. The carpet was a creamy hue, and my bed was also orange, but with a brighter color than the walls. My dressers, closets, and stands were pure white color that reminded me of angels wings.

"Mom! This is…just wow! I love it!" I practically tackled her to the floor when I jumped up and hugged her.

Big strong arms picked me up and wrapped around my waist swinging me in a circle.

"Ah! Jakey put me down!" I started laughing as he kept swinging me.

"If you say so," He said. Then he threw me onto the bed. I rolled off the blankets, still laughing my guts out. Wait, do vampires have guts?

"It's time for you to get some sleep anyway." He said walking over to the bed. Mommy went on the other side and they were both looking at me.

"What? But it's only….2 AM?" I stared at the clock with a blank face. That was a shock. Yes, it was dark outside, but I guess you could say driving for 6 days really messed up my calendar.

"Your still human, and humans need there rest." My mom kissed my head lightly and so did Jakey. They both left my room and before I knew it a wave of drowsiness hit me and I let sleep tug my mind away to the land of dreams.

2 weeks passed since we first moved here. Not much happened…..okay some funny stuff happened. Well first of all, while Rosalie was asleep Jakey kinda….

_-Flashback-_

_Everyone was relaxing in the living. Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper were playing video games. Grandpa and Auntie Alice were watching them closely to make sure they wouldn't break the system, Grandma was reading a book and mom and dad were….actually I don't remember._

_I was eating some cereal that grandma got for me. As I stared at the tv screen, watching cars race across a highway, I started to wonder where Jakey was._

"_Um, where's Jakey?" I asked, speaking my thought out loud. I looked around one more time to find someone else missing. "And where's Auntie Rose?"_

_Everyone else looked around too. Knowing those two there was going to be big trouble. We heard footsteps coming from up stairs, they hit the ground so hard it shook the house. You'd have to be an idiot to not know there was about to be some drama._

"_WHERE IS THAT MUTT!" We heard someone scream for the top of the stairs._

_We all turned our heads to find Auntie Rose, with the look of fire and rage in her eyes. Everyone gasped, and Mama and Dad came out into the living room when they heard screaming and gasped too._

"_Rose what happened to your hair?" Alice asked. Emmet ran up to his wife in a blink of an eye and held on to her tightly, Alice was making her way towards Jasper who was trying to make Auntie Rose calm, but he wasn't looking that successful._

"_I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. HIM. HE DYED MY FREAKIN HAIR RED!"_

_I tried to stifle a laugh. I knew it was the wrong time to even be smiling, but come on, you can't tell me you wouldn't be laughing too?_

_I heard footsteps come into the room and we all turned to see Jakey walk into the living room._

"_Hey what's with Blondie…" He looked up at her and whistled. "I mean redhead" He laughed, and that's when I started laughing too._

_But Jakey couldn't continue to laugh because Auntie Rose lunged at him._

_-End of Flashback-_

Now, I was sitting in the backseat of the Volvo with Jacob sitting right beside me and Momma and Dad in the front.

"So I'm your younger sister?" I asked them. I had to make sure I had this right.

"As far as everyone else knows" Momma said.

"And I'm a freshman. Rosie, Emmet and Jasper are juniors. And you Dad and Alice and Jakey are sophomores."

"Yup" She answered.

"But I don't want to be by myself!" I whined. Maybe I was a little old to be whining like this, but my mind was still working like a 14 year old. Don't ask me why, it's just the law of the supernatural.

"Don't worry Ness" Jacob moved closer to me and gave me a tight hug. "You'll see us in the hallway and during lunch. We won't let anything happen to you"

"Promise?" I made a sad bambie face at him.

"Promise" He nodded.

"Okay!" I perked back up and gave him a hug. By the time Jacob let go of me we were at the school. It was kind of weird knowing that I was the only one who hasn't been to the school yet, but I have 6 vampires and a werewolf to help me out. So I think I'm covered.

Everyone else was already out of their cars and Jacob carried me out. I looked around the parking lot and saw the average group of high schoolers.

We all walked inside and got our schedules; I had no classes with my family. I actually wanted to take interesting classes while the rest of my family wanted to stick with their usual schedule.

We all split up, moving down the hallway in different directions. The first thing I had was Earth Science. The course summary said it was a smaller group of students, where the teachers paid more attention to the students' individual skills. And since this is my first time actually being in high school my Dad made me take this. In fact all of my classes were like that.

You know what sucked most? I couldn't find the classroom at all. The building was so huge, and I was supposed to be in the 200's. So why was in the 500's?

"Are you lost?" I heard a man ask. I turned around and saw a tall man with gray hair slicked back and a gray beard. His menacing glare made me shiver; he was quite an intimidating man.

"Uh…ye..yes sir" I stuttered.

"Well come on out with it! Where are you going?" He yelled. As he did I felt eyes look my way, burning a hole into the back of my shirt.

"Um, Earth Science?" I said, in more of a question. He snatched the map out of my hands, wrote down some things on it and gave it back to me.

"What were you doing here in building D?" He asked. "That's all the way in A"

"I'm sorry sir, it's just that it's my first day and I didn't know…"

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." He said cutting me off. He turned around on his heels and walked away, leaving me feeling as if I was a piece of nothing.

Nice school

"Okay class this is our new student Renesmee Cullen" The teacher, Mrs. Sherlock said. She had short brown hair and wore glasses on the tip of her crooked nose.

"I prefer Nessie," I told her, before everyone would actually call me by my full name.

"Like the monster?" Some boy in the back joked. He had short pale blonde hair and his skin was a sun kissed brown.

"Will. That's not a nice way to greet our new student!" Mrs. Sherlock scolded. I smiled to myself. I was starting to like this teacher already.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Grace" She pointed to girl with short dark colored curly hair. I noticed that the desks were put into a semi-circle surrounding the teacher's desk and the board. It wasn't that big of a classroom, but smaller groups seem to be easier to deal with.

I walked over to the girl's desk and smiled at her. She smiled back at me and waved. I took my seat at the desk next to her and took out my notebook and pen.

"I am going to go make some copies, while I'm gone why don't you guys get to know Nessie," Mrs. Sherlock said. She grabbed some papers and walked out the door, and then all eyes were on me.

It was silent for a few minutes, though it seemed like hours. That is, until the the girl sitting next to me spoke up.

"Well since there aren't that many people here and I'm happy to actually have another girl in the class. I'll be the one to introduce everybody," the girl, I think her name was Grace, said. She got up from her desk and went to the middle of the circle. I looked around the desks, and noticed there were actually only 9 people in this class (including me) and only 3 were girls (not including me).

"Well My name is Grace Weber, as you obviously know." She started. "That guy over there who has the jokester attitude, He's William Newton. The other girl over there with the Dark Purple Hair is Syria Elman. The two boys next to Will are Eric and Kevin Fisher. Their twins, in case you haven't noticed their similar looks." She laughed at her own joke.

Eric had black long hair that fell above his eyes, while Kevin had short, spiky, brown hair. Eric had deep blue eyes while Kevin had bright green ones. And Eric's skin was a darker shade then Kevin's. They looked nothing alike.

"That girl with long golden brown hair is Gabriella Stanley. That guy next Gabriella is Chase Matthews, and the guy next to him is Elliot Weinstein."

My gaze focused on Elliot. He had long dark hair that fell over his eyes. He had illuminating light brown eyes and he had a heart shaped face just like my grandmother. And it took me a while to notice, but he was smiling at me. My head instantly snapped down to my desk. He had something different from everyone else here, I mean he was really, really cute, but there was something else about him.

"So where are you from?" I heard someone ask next to me. I didn't realize that Grace was back in her seat. Again all eyes were on me, but I could still see that Elliot guy smiling.

"I've moved a lot. But I came here from New Jersey" I answered.

"That's a big change" Eric said looking over at his brother

"East to West" Kevin added.

"Where else did you move before?" Syria asked.

" North Carolina and Maryland." I told them. "But I was born here"

"In Forks?" Grace asked me. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Yeah, but we only lived here for few more years till we moved so I don't really remember it."

"That's cool" Will said.

His last name was familiar to me, in fact so was Weber and Stanley.

"I'm sorry to say, but some of your last names sound familiar." I said.

"Really?" Grace asked next to me. Her face turned into a painting of thoughts for a few seconds. "Well, My Grandmother went here when she was in high school. So did Gabbie's. And Will's Grandfather went here too. We've actually been friends since kindergarten."

"No way! My parents went here." I said without thinking. My eyes widened when I realized what I said.

"Really? Cool maybe they know our parents" Gabriella said.

"Um…no.." I stammered, trying to move the conversation towards something else. "My…my parents are…incarcerated"

"Really?" Will asked.

"Um, yeah. I live with my grandparents and their adopted kids" I told them. Yeah, that should work.

"Oh" A look of worry was spread over Grace's face. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay" I told her, right when the teacher came in. She got right into the lesson and I copied down each note. But one thing that was on my mind, something I really did notice, was that Elliot never spoke up once in the conversation.

He just stared at me.

~Amber POV~

I sat on my bed writing down notes in my journal. I really liked writing; it was another one of my passions. I just had an explosive imagine, as most people said. I put down my journal and looked around my room. It didn't look different at all, it was an exact replica of the one in New Jersey, in fact the whole house was.

Cindy thought it would be better if we had the same house so we wouldn't miss our old one

I got up from my bed and looked out the window. Washington didn't look that different, we had a lot of space in our backyard, and there was a peaceful stream running through the back. The rest was full of tall trees and the green grass.

There was a fast knock on the door and, before I could say "Come in," in ran my older sister Scarlet.

"Hey sis! We're all going to this Place Port Angeles to go shopping for school tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"Scarlet what's the point?" I sighed. She noticed how sad I was and bent down closer to me giving me a hug. "I'm not even going to go to school tomorrow"

She pulled back from the hug and looked at me. "Well yeah, but Cindy and Sasha said that if you practice for the next month you can come to school with us. And just in time for Halloween!"

"Are you serious?" I said shocked. I might actually get to go back to school! "So if I practice and get in control I can go?"

"Yup!" She nodded, obviously happy that I was happy. "But there is no way you're going back without getting some new clothes so come on!"

She literally dragged me all the way to the Mazda and threw me in the car, but gently. That was just the usual Sasha.

Did I mention how much I love this family?

And I bet your still wondering what we are? You really know?

Its not time yet, be patient.

* * *

**Ooooo Why is this Elliot looking at Nessie so much? And if she bumped into her mother's old friends grandkids do you think Bella will be alright with that? And seriously what are Amber and her family?**

** You have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

**And again, If you llove me, you will click on that green button down there VVVVVVVVVV**

**Flying your way,**

**.:Lil-Butterfly:.**


	3. Don't Mess with the Wind

**Me: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha….**

**Nessie: Um…what's so funny?**

**Me: *stops* I don't know…**

**Amber: Get to the story already!**

**Me: Okay Okay! *rolls eyes* Gosh! My characters are so annoying! Anyway here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. But I do own half the characters here.**

**

* * *

**

**Nessie POV**

Yesterday at school was fun. Turns out all the classes were like my earth science class….small. And in most of my classes I had Grace, Will, Syria, Eric and Kevin, Gabriella, Chase, and Elliot. Except for L.A and Math I only had the girls.

I was excited to see my friends again. When I got to lunch yesterday I was so happy to see Jakey and my family. They all asked me questions about my classes. I told my mom about how I met her friend's grandchildren and she was shocked, but started laughing and so did dad. They just told me to be careful; especially of Will…I wonder what that means.

Now I was back in the car again. We just left the house and I was sitting next to Jakey with Mom in the front and Dad driving.

"Uh, guys? Do you mind if I sit with my other friends today?" I asked them. They all looked at me, a hint of shock caught on their faces. Then Mom and Dad looked at each other before my Mom smiled.

"Sure I don't see why not" She answered. Dad nodded and so did Jakey. I jumped up and hugged him.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you guys! I love you all!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay stop being dramatic." My dad chuckled.

We finally arrived at the school. It was completely packed, again. And it took us a while to find a parking space, but we finally found one that was located below the first parking lot. But before we could even get out Alice came charging at the car knocking on the window a million times. She almost broke the glass.

"What is her problem now?" Daddy asked.

We all got out the car and Alice and Daddy started whispering. They gestured for the rest of us to come over to them. Jake and I walked over; everyone else was already by Alice's car whispering.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked.

As soon as I asked two speedy cars pulled up beside us, squelching as they stopped in the parking space. Two girls stepped out of one car, one was small and slim. She had long, wavy pale blonde hair, it was almost white. She was the kind of girl that would make Rosalie take a hit on her self-a-steam. The other that stepped out had long red hair that reminded me of a pile of woods suddenly bursting into flames and she was a little taller than the other girl. She had a twinkle of murder in her eyes.

Two guys came out of the other car. One was tall and muscular and he had short blonde hair. He looked like a sensitive type of guy. Not many of those around here. The other guy wasn't as muscular but he was very handsome, and he had a gentleman sort of aura that could attract many girls. He had long dark hair that fell into his eyes.

"That's who were talking about" Jasper whispered.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out" Dad said.

The bell rang just then and my dad told me to run inside while they took care of the starngers.

"And stay away from them" He warned. "I'm serious Renesmee, I don't want anything happening to you"

"Yes dad" I told him. I kissed him quickly on the cheek and ran inside to begin my day.

"Okay class we are working in groups. Each group is going to make a poster of the Rock cycle. Gabby and Eric are partners. And then Syria and Kevin, Grace and Nessie. And finally Elliot, Will and Chase. Okay into you groups people." Mrs. Sherlock clapped. Grace got the markers and rulers while I got the paper.

The Yellow paper was on the top shelf, so me being the shorty I am jumped up and down a million times trying to grab it. But I had no luck.

"Need some help?" A voice asked from behind me. I took a peek behind my back and saw that it was Elliot. He grabbed the paper and gave it to me. Then he grabbed the green paper and closed the cabinet.

"Um thanks" I said.

"No problem" He winked, and went back to his group. I walked back to Grace; who was smiling at me when I sat down.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh. You guys were flirting."

"What? No, no we weren't"

"Yes, yes you were" She nodded. She grabbed the paper and drew a perfect circle. "Okay sedimentary goes over here, Igneous goes here and that other one that I can't remember goes here."

"I've been here for one day and even I know it's metamorphic" I laughed.

"Yeah, metamorphic. Well get drawing" She ordered.

I laughed again and grabbed a marker. When I looked up I noticed Elliot was smiling at me. I smiled back and waved.

Maybe we were flirting.

**Piper POV**

This school looked cool. There were plenty of kids, especially boys, and plenty of space for a quick getaway, in case we had to, you know, get away. Scarlet was sitting in the seat next to me checking her make-up and brushing her long fiery red hair. I reached for the visor and flipped it down, checking to make sure my wavy hair wasn't out of control and my make-up looked like I was barley wearing any.

"Why do you go for natural? Natural is boring. You need to spice it up with some fun colors to make yourself stand out," Scarlet said next to make, rubbing on some eyeliner.

"I'm not like you," I told her. "I'm not a make-up expert. If I go out putting on the stuff you where I don't feel like myself. I like to be natural because it makes me feel like I'm still me."

"What happened to expressing yourself?" Scarlet asked. She finished puttering her eyeliner on and dropped it in her bag. She then took out her mascara handing it to me, giving me a _"Please make yourself look decent"_ look.

"What happened to being different?" I countered

"Wearing colorful make-up is being different."

"Not when everyone else is wearing it," I smiled

She rolled her eyes while I started to put the mascara on. This was the only color I used, which is silver. Plus, I had to admit, it brought out my silver eyes since it matched.

"Do you really think I look that bad though" I asked after I finished putting the mascara on. I looked over at her, scared for the answer she would give me.

She sighed. "No it doesn't. I guess you're just lucky. Your hair has that feeling that is calm and neat. So you should have that complexion that is calm and neat. You don't need colors to show your beauty. "

I smiled at her words. Yes, Scarlet could be mean and a bitch, but then again she could be warm and sweet. That's why I loved her.

"Me on the other hand, I have to figure out a way for my complexion to match my wild hair. So I use colorful makeup to show my beauty. There's nothing wrong with natural Piper, I was just joking. Your perfect the way you are." She her right arm over my shoulder and squeezed me close to show how much she meant it.

"Thanks Scar."

She went to her visor one more time to check her beauty to make sure she was ready for the first day. As I waited, my eyes traveled around the parking lot. Taking in the different student who were supposedly my classmates. My eyes stopped on a group of kids who stood out from the others. They were a group of kids, who had something about them that really caught my attention. And not my human attention, I mean my _other_ attention.

"Who are they?" I asked Scarlet, my eyes still on the group. She turned away from the mirror and looked out the window too.

"I don't know" She answered. "But they're incredibly beautiful." She closed the mirror and grabbed her purse.

A knock from the window made us jump. I looked out to see Elijah and Ray standing there waiting for us. "Are you girls coming or not?" Ray asked.

"Were coming!" I shouted as I jumped out of the car and hugged him and Elijah. We made our way onto the front lawn of the school.

The whole time while we were walking that weird group of people were staring at us, which was really getting on my nerves. When the bell rang only one person departed from their group. A girl, she looked very young; almost as young as Amber.

We walked into the office and got our schedules.

"1st period Biology" Ray said.

"1st period Algebra" Scarlet said. "Oh joy" She laughed sarcastically

"1st period Spanish" Elijah said. "Cool"

"1st period History" I said last. "You've got to be kidding me, we don't have class together?"

"Well I have Gym and Lit with you" Scarlet said while she peered over at my schedule.

"I have French with you" Ray added.

"And I have music with you" Elijah said.

"And we all have lunch together, thank goodness" I said, letting out a big breath. The bell rang again, indicating it was time that we get our butts to class.

"Bye guys," I shouted as we each walked down the halls to our classes. It took me a while, but I finally found my room. When I walked in, the classroom fell silent and so did the teacher. It was probably because of my charm. Mortals weren't use to it.

"Um, hello. I think I'm supposed to be here" I told her. The teacher looked at her roster. I noted that her name was Mrs. Meade.

"You must be Piper Mystic?" She asked.

"Yeah" I nodded and smiled.

"Well perfect" She laughed. "Two new families in one week, this should be exciting. Do you have any siblings?"

"I have 2 brothers and a sister my age. Oh and I have a younger sister too but she won't be here for a while"

"Is she okay?" Mrs. Meade asked.

"Oh she's fine, just some family problems. Were all adopted"

"Oh, okay. Why don't you take a seat next to Rosalie Hale right there" She pointed to a seat next to the window. At the table sat a very beautiful blonde girl. I noticed she was from that group of weirdoes that was staring at us in the parking lot.

I walked over to her and took a seat. I smiled over at her but she just glared in my direction. Throughout the class she was glaring at me. And hell! It was getting annoying.

I took out a piece of paper wrote down on it. _What the hell is your problem_? I slid it in front of Rosalie and waited for an answer. She looked at it then looked back up at the teacher. Minutes later a note passed in front of me.

_What's yours? _It said. I rolled my eyes and wrote again.

_You keep glaring at me like I'm the person who killed you._

_So?_ She answered.

_Can you stop?_

_No._

That's it she officially hit a nerve.

Just then a huge wind blew into the room. It knocked all kids off their seats. Even 2 off the windows fell of their hinges and hit Rosalie in the head knocking her off the chair. When the wind ceased, I looked around and saw I was the only kids still on their seat.

"Holy crap! What was that?" Someone yelled.

"Ouch something hit my head" Another student said.

"Rosalie, are you okay?" I asked her. I turned around and saw her rubbing a big purple spot on her head. "Um, wow you got hit hard."

"What?" She asked. I grabbed my purse and handed her a mirror.

"Oh my god…" She whispered. "I look like crap! What the hell was that anyway?"

"A strong wind?" I guessed. Sasha and Cindy would kill me if they figure out I did that.

"What am I going to do; this thing is growing into a huge bump." She shouted. Everyone else was still recovering from their blows and the teacher was calling the office. I got a paper towel and went over to one of the sinks in the classroom.

"Here" I said putting the hot towel on her bump. "The heat should make the swelling go down." I said. I grabbed my purse, with the hand that was not holding the towel, and got my brush. "And if we make you hair like that then the color isn't even noticeable." I brushed her hair to the side of her head where the color of the bruise was. Usually if anyone got hit by two windows they would be knocked out. But apparently she just got a bruise. I'd have to ask her about that later.

"Um, thanks" She said. The bell rang and both of us grabbed our stuff. "What class do you have next?" She asked me quietly.

"Science" I answered.

"Cool, you can sit next to me there too"

"Thanks" I answered.

* * *

**Wow Rosalie was nice? Well I guess if you help any girl with a beauty emergency they owe you. Ha! Leave a comment please, please, please. Oh and that wind did have to do with Piper if you were wondering.**


	4. Lunch time

Nessie Pov

The whole morning passed by in a flash. English with the girls was fun, our teacher made each of us create our own rap that had to go with the play Midsummer's Night Dream. It was really funny how Gabby's actually sounded like a real rap. Now it was lunch and the only sound you could hear if not yourself, the chatter of our fellow classmates. Gabby was sitting on my left, and Grace to my right. Syria, Eric, Kevin, Will, and Elliot surrounded us. Over the time I spent with these people, I've discovered a few things about them. Grace is really perky and nice. But I could just tell she had some pain that was actually worse than those people that are sent to those mental places for suicide watch, call it a vampires intuition. Or those weird premonition things I've been getting for the past week. Syria was very artistic; I asked why she had purple in her hair. She told me it represented her. It made a statement of the changes she could going through throughout life and no matter what happened she was still the same person. Gabby was a dreamer. She had dreams of being a famous dancer and traveling around the world to meet people see places and find love. I haven't found much out about the boys, except that Eric and Kevin were a perfect duo. Eric plays guitar and Kevin sings, beautifully I might add.

"Nessie I'm so happy you came! The first two weeks of school was actually torture without you," Grace said beside me. She bit into her mystery meat sandwich that she bought from the cafeteria. Even though I'm allowed to eat human food I wasn't in the mood. I was more for a blood lunch; which reminds me I haven't gone hunting in like forever. I could feel my throat burning as I listened to the beating hearts of my classmates. I was praying my dad wasn't listening in on my thoughts, but when I looked back at him I could tell he heard me. Oops.

"It's only been what? A day and a half?" I asked her.

"Still" Eric bumped in. "You have been a life saver. Miss Drama queen over here was starting to go off the deep end." He pointed to Gabby who was having a separate conversation with Syria.

"Hey! You know I can hear you," She hit Eric on the arm.

"Exactly," Kevin said. We all laughed. I snuck another look at my family in the corner of the cafeteria. Daddy was talking with Mom and aunt Alice, Rose and Emmet were….pretty much making out. And Jasper was talking with Jakey. I was glad they were having a good day.

"Are those your grandparents kids Nessie?" Will asked.

"Yeah. You could just call them my siblings though. I've lived with them for so long. Um, Why?"

"There's something about you guys that make you all look alike," he said.

"Maybe because their all insanely beautiful" Gabby said.

" You got that right. Your brothers are so hot!" Syria said. I don't know if it's possible for a human vampire hybrid to puke, but from what I just heard I was about to find out.

"Ew! Guys, no! Please don't talk about them like that!" I shouted. I could hear laughing that sounded like my mom's. I looked back and saw they were all laughing. Did they really have to peak in on all of my conversations? When I thought that my dad nodded. God I hate this.

"So your bro's are off limits?" Grace asked.

"Yea. Forever" I nodded.

"Does that go for your sisters?" Will asked.

"Duh Nimrod!" Gabby yelled at him, slapping him on the head.

"I'm actually okay with that, because I just spotted some more delicious hotties," Syria said out of nowhere. I looked to where she was pointing and saw the same people I saw this morning. I had to admit, the guys were hot. And the girls were very pretty. But what even sucked more was that I had to stay away from them!

"They are hot," I added. Elliot got up from his seat, and grabbed everyone else's trays taking them to the garbage. My throat was still burning, but at least it was bearable.

"Why is Elliot so quite?" I whispered to Grace.

"Oh him, he's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet. In fact he's the perfect guy. It's just that he doesn't act the same way in school as he does outside."

"Why?"

"None of us know, he moved here two years ago. Gabby and I met him at the mall and he was so much fun. The next day when we saw him at school he was so quite, but were still close friends. I think it had something to do with a fight in elementary school."

"That's nice"

Elliot came back and sat down with the rest of us. Our conversation turned back to the hot new kids.

"So Syria; ultimate gossiper of the group, what do you know so far?" Gabby asked her; her golden brown curls fell around her face and she smiled sweetly. I couldn't help but notice the way Will was staring at her.

"Well" Syria took out a notepad and a pen. She actually wrote this down? "Almost every guy wants to go out with the girls, ditto for the boys. Um, their all adopted siblings. And their last name is Mystic, that's all I got so far."

"Hopefully there's an update tomorrow." I said. I wanted to know more about them. They had this finesse that attracted other people to them. In fact I could see people gathering around their table right now.

"Mystic? That's a pretty name." Eric said.

"Very rare," Kevin nodded.

"I heard they have a little sister our age. Of course that's just a rumor." Will said.

"Awesome! Then we could add her to the group and we'll finally have an even amount of girls and boys!" Grace said. She high fived Syria, Gabby, and I.

These guys were awesome!

Piper Pov

I stood at my locker waiting for Elijah, his locker was apparently down the hall from mine but he was taking forever. Every guy that passed me either made wolf whistles, or disgusting comments. You don't know how badly I wanted to kick their asses. But I was the wise one of the group so I had to be responsible. I was nothing like Scarlet, supposedly.

"Hey Piper you ready?" I could see Elijah come up from behind me.

"Yeah, but what took you so long? I've been waiting for ten minutes."

"I couldn't get the combination right," He sighed. I laughed.

"Aw, don't worry, your smart" I told him just as we walked through the cafeteria doors. It was already full and we were trying to find a table. Finally we spotted a head full of red hair and a very handsome boy next to her. Ray and Scarlet. They waved us over and we walked over to them. I gave them both a hug, and then gave Elijah one before I sat down since I forgot to give him one before.

"So have you guys heard about the mini tornado today?" Ray said eyeing me.

"That's already going around? You've got to be kidding me. Humans are so typical," I hung my head in shame.

"Aw sis, there's no reason to be so upset. We all have our off moments" Scarlet comforted me.

"Yeah, you don't even want to know what happened when I went to the bathroom." Ray said.

"Not even if you wanted to tell us we wouldn't." Scarlet laughed.

"Come on Piper, you're the smart one. You should know that it wasn't your fault. It's probably the big change, or maybe that occasional reaction of having your charm on most of the time." Elijah added. He was the nicest brother anyone could ask for. He was just a sweet, calm, healer type of guy. I'm actually surprised he didn't have a girlfriend yet.

"So do you wanna tell us what happened?" Scarlet asked. Either she was being caring or she was just nosy and gossipy. Nope, her looked showed she was caring.

"Well turns out the blonde weirdo was in my History class. And I had to sit next to her, and for some reason unknown she was glaring at me the whole time… I guess I just got a little pissed off. I'm sorry guys." I apologized.

"There's nothing to apologize for. Be happy, it's our first day at an awesome school. Yay!" Scarlet cheered.

"So do you guys think Amber will like the school?" Ray asked.

"Yeah" The rest of us answered. It had a lot of kids, and they were friendly, the teachers were cool and the classes were…well okay. But at least the social part would be good for her.

My group and I walked up to the lunch line and bought our lunches. Ray and Scalet got pizza, Elijah got a salad, of course, and I got a chicken sandwich. We went back to our table, and on the way back I noticed that the weirdo's were sitting a table behind us. They were smiling and laughing with one another like normal people. But as soon as I stared, the guy with reddish brown hair turned to me and gave me a look of disgust and annoyance. I don't remember doing anything to him. At the same time Rosalie turned her head to and smiled and waved at me. I waved back as we all sat at our table.

"Looks like someone's getting friendly with the weirdo's." Ray said.

"Well we do have to sit next to each other for the rest of the semester. So shouldn't I?" I countered back. He laughed.

Many kids from my sibling's classes came and talked to us. Many boys just came to flirt with Scarlet and I, though not surprising. I admired her a lot. She was really good with guys, I wasn't as good as her but I survived. Her long red here made her seem like a sex goddess to strangers, made many other girls jealous. I was more of the innocent girl next door type. I wasn't experienced in the boy department and honestly I don't know if I want to be. I was fine on my own.

"Hey have you guys met the Cullens?" A girl from Ray's math class asked once she came over to us. She had jet black straight hair pulled back into a ponytail. From her voice, I could tell she was one of the ultimate achiever students who would try to do the best she could at everything. Ew.

"The Cullen's?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah, the group of kids sitting behind you" The girl tilted her head in their directions. But I thought Rosalie's last name was Hale.

"Tell us more about the Cullens" I told her.

"Well the muscle one is Emmet Cullen, the Indian one is Jacob Black, the beautiful blonde is Rosalie Hale, the short one is Alice Cullen, the emo…I mean quite one in the back is Jasper Hale, the cute brunette is Bella Cullen and the Reddish blonde haired one is Edward Cullen. There all adopted, they just moved here a month ago, but everyone knows about them. Their dad works at the hospital, Carlisle Cullen, and I think their mom is an architect. Esme Cullen. Oh and that girl over there." She pointed to a table with a bunch of Freshman. "The one with the wavy hair; She's Nessie Cullen."

Very interesting names for people in the 21'st century. I mean I've heard my fair amount of names, like Raccoon; which is supposed to be pronounced Rashawn. I don't get it either.

"Well if you guys need anything else feel free to come and ask me. Bye Ray" She waved at all of us and walked off. I don't know if the rest of my table was thinking the same thing as me, but I didn't know.

And that's when it hit me. I weird smell danced around my nose. I didn't know how to explain it; it smelled good and bad at the same time. I crinkled and tried to cover it but that didn't help at all. When I looked around I noticed the smell was coming from the Cullen's/Hales table. I could see the rest of my family doing the same as me. Something was off, something about them wasn't right. I took one more look at them and noticed they were all staring at us. They were insanely beautiful, and they had a strange smell. That could be anyone, but something was fishy.

"Something's off" Ray said almost like he read my mind. He brushed his long dark hair out of his face and looked at me; they were all looking at me.

"Maybe something isn't off, maybe it's just us" I told them. Even I could hear the doubt in my voice. "We'll look into it later, let's just go to class" I said. I was stressed enough. I had to make sure I was in control for the rest of the day, and then I had the weirdo's to deal with. Then I had to help Amber practice.

The bell rang and we finished our food and put away our trays. One thing I noticed though, is that when the Cullens threw their food away, all their food looked untouched.

Bella Pov

"School just can't get old" I laughed. It was lunch and my family was at the table, except for Nessie. But by the looks of it she was having a great time with her friends.

"Yeah, I like it." Alice said. "But we have to go shopping today! I need to get a new pair of Jeans for Science!"

"Seriously Alice, science?" I asked.

"Hey this girl has got to stay cute." She answered. We both turned to Edward and noticed Edward was quite. He was staring at Nessie's table intently.

"Nessie needs to go hunting" Is all he said when he turned back to us. I looked at him, hopelessly bewildered. Then he nodded towards Alice. She must've mentally asked the question.

"Well" Said Rose, returning from her and Emmett's make-out fest. "I got to know something about the new kids."

Everyone's attention focused on her, the weird thing was none if us, as far as I know, had classes with them. While we were having that conversation Rosalie was checking her hair, so she didn't participate much. But still, I wonder what she discovered?

"What is that then?" Edward asked.

"Well the blonde one is Piper. And I have to sit next to her in class, and from what I can tell she's just an average human, nothing really bad about her. She smells human, and I know you guys can hear their hearts beating."

I let out a breath I never knew I was holding. They weren't a threat that was the greatest news I could ever hear. We didn't have to worry. We could relax now. None of you know the relief I am feeling now.

"No one can let their guard down." Edward said, interrupting the thankful silence. His head turned toward us and I looked to see who he was staring at. He was staring at Piper and her family.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"I can't read their minds." He said firmly, almost as if it hurt him to see it. I know how mad he was when he couldn't read my mind. But he loves me. Now he can't read a strangers mind. He's mad. I moved my hand towards his and intertwined our fingers, his muscles relaxed a little bit. But I could tell he was still angry.

"You can't?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"I sorta' can. Their minds are foggy. I can only get tiny bits of thoughts and that's it" He sighed. "I hate how when I actually do want to read someone's minds I can't"

"Its okay" I comforted him, and kissed his cheek. He smiled, and kissed back.

"You know they have a sister right?" Rose asked.

"Um, no!" The rest of us said.

"Well they do. She's going to come to school in a month, and their all adopted. She told the teacher that during history."

"Just like us, their all adopted" I whispered, knowing all of my vampire siblings could hear me. Maybe they're really was something to worry about.

"Guys, calm down. Even if they are a threat we can take them" Jasper said. I could feel him calming the rest of us, and this time I was thankful.

"Like I said. Do not let your guard down" Edward repeated. We all looked at their table, and were surprised to see they were staring right back at us, with worried expressions.

"Guys, the bells gonna ring, let's just go" Alice said.

We all got up and threw out our untouched food and made our way to class.


	5. When it Began

**There is sooooo much info on this chapter, so I would pay close attention. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Amber's Pov

Being home by yourself can be a pain if you're not use to it. But luckily I am thanks to the various days of my siblings going to school and Cindy and Sasha going to work. I have a lot of books, and a laptop, and thank goodness I have my pop or I would go crazy. The one thing I'm really missing though are friends. Like I said before, I haven't been to school in a long time. I have no friends. That's why I am really looking forward to going back to school in October. Who knows? I could make a bunch of friends.

Right now I was sitting on the couch, bobbing my head to the beat of a popular song Scarlet downloaded. Why did I even let her touch my ipod? It was about 2 in the afternoon. If I was right then Piper and them would be coming home in a soon, which means we could start training; which means I would be closer to going back to school!

I sat there on the couch for another half hour before I saw the front door open and in walked all my siblings. They were talking about various things. I couldn't wait to hear about their day. Ever since I came to live with this family I lived off the information they would share with me about their days at school. It was the only thing, other than shopping, that kept me connected to the outside world of my fantasy one.

"Look there she is. Listening to her ipod like always," Scarlet laughed. She closed the door behind everyone else and, after putting her book bag down, came running over to me, enclosing me in a hug. I couldn't help but hug her back. She could be gossipy and stuck up sometimes, but she was also a warm and caring person.

"Nice to see you too," I smiled. Everyone else came to hug me and then we all spread out over the living room. Piper and Scarlet on the couch, Elijah hanging off of the leather chair, Me, laying down on the loveseat, and Ray, leaning against the loveseat on the floor.

"So tell me about your day." I begged.

"It was cool, nice school, nice people, nice teachers, okay classes, you will have fun." Ray poked me in the side of my stomach each time he said nice. He knew I was ticklish there and I fell over laughing. He continued to tickle me non-stop until I ran out of air and he let me go. I climbed back up onto the love seat still laughing, and motioned them to continue.

"We all think you will really like it," Scarlet said.

"But we do want you to stay away from certain people," Piper said. The way she said it showed something was wrong. And usually nothing would ever bother my sisters and brothers. They could take anything, as far as I know. Even a vampire; if they ever existed.

"What kind of people?" I asked. I sat straight up on the love seat and brought my knees to my chest. I always did that when I was nervous, a habit that has grown on me and sadly won't fade away.

"The Cullen's." Scarlet said in her forthright kind of voice that showed she was as serious as a lawyer and a doctor combined. It was such an odd name. Never in my life, and I'm only 13, have I heard a name like Cullen's. It was just as rare as our last name; Mystic. That last name inspired me, and sounded so fragile and strong at the same time. It was magical. The letters just rolled off my tongue into a beautiful form of a word that I would use for the rest of my life; Mystic.

"Odd name," I commented. I hugged my knees closer to my chest, what would be so bad about them that my family would want me to stay away?

"You know we just want to protect you Amber," Piper said. "We don't know what we would do if something happened to you. We would probably be devastatingly depressed, or worse."

"You guys know I can protect myself. I don't need you guys to do it." I complained. I know my family loved me so, but sometimes they could be very overprotective. I could tell Piper wasn't affected at all by my rude complaint.

"Amber we just want you to be happy and safe. Now will you stay away from them?" Ray asked me. He got up from his spot on the floor and bent down to my eye level since he was abnormally tall. For some reason, Ray was the only person who knew how to shut me up and get me to agree, he was kind of intimidating. But he was the best brother you could ever ask for; you just had to say yes to him.

"Yes, I will" I nodded. He smiled and gave a bear hug out of gratitude.

"Great then, Cindy and Sasha will be home in a few hours. I'll be doing my homework, and you and Piper will be in the backyard training." He said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement and Piper and I headed to our backyard.. Our backyard was beautiful. A beautiful streamed flowed all around the perimeter and you could hear the hushed sound of flowing water trickling through the rocks. The trees stretched up big and tall, raising their branches up to sky forming an invisible force of protection. The grass was like nothing you've ever felt, like a green, lush, velvet tickling the bottom of your feet. You couldn't help but feel at peace in our yard.

I bet you all are dying to find out what I've been hiding for all this time. What me and my family are? Why they've been living in New Jersey for 100 years…just to find me. Well it's time I told you. Just let me tell you how this started.

My old life wasn't perfect; in fact it was nowhere near good. My parents were abusive, I don't know why though. They were all perfect and happy when it was light outside, but as soon as night took over the sky my father would start drinking and my mother would do drugs. They would yell at me every night saying how I was the worst mistake they both ever made and how I was a worthless peace of crap. The worst part was that I actually believed them. What was weird though, was that they never remembered it in the morning, and they would ask why I had all these bruises on my face and body.

My friends were very mean. They would call me fat and make fun of me every day, honestly I don't know why I was friends with them. They actually made one guy from my school commit suicide. The worst part was, he was my boyfriend. He jumped off his house roof for god knows why. That just destroyed my life. Of course I went into a depression until I ran away from home.

That's when Cindy found me. I was curled up in an alley, crying my eyes out. It was pouring down rain, and I didn't even know why she was out at that time. It was midnight. Her face was a painting of pity and care. She took me in her arms and hugged me until my sobs turned into little hiccups and the tears finally stopped falling. She pulled away from me to look into my eyes and whispered words that I never thought made sense till I came home with her.

"I found you, I finally found you," She whispered to me. I was so tired then that I just smiled. Her voice would make anyone's day. My mind started wandering off as the rain poured down and eventually darkness took over me. When I woke up I was in my house in New Jersey, surrounded by Piper, Scarlet, Elijah, Ray, Sasha, and Cindy. It was weird how I felt around them, I felt like I belonged. I no longer felt like an outsider. And from the look they gave me, I could tell that they knew who I was.

"Who are you guys?" I asked. My voice was so strained it was barely audible. Cindy sat down next to me and wrapped me in a warm hug.

"We are your family." She told me. She let go and stared into my eyes, they showed that she was serious.

"My family?" I whispered again.

"Yes" Cindy nodded. "Your true family." She looked around the circle of people surrounding me.

"She's confused," Sasha said. The way he spoke was gentle and pure. Something you would never hear now a days.

"Scarlet get her a blanket. Eli and Ray, can you make her one of our special smoothies?"

Everyone around me nodded and went off in different directions. She looked at Sasha, adoration filled her eyes, and then turned back to me.

"Have you ever felt special Amber?" She asked me. At that moment I was still confused about what was going on. And I felt really freaked about how she knew my name.

So the only thing I could do was nod. I didn't notice how I was shivering violently until scarlet wrapped the blanket around me. And when her hands touched my shoulder I felt a rush of warmness run through my body, I felt a whole lot better than I did before.

"Well then there's a reason for that. You didn't belong with them Amber" She told me. "You're a lot more special than them."

My head snapped up to hers when she said my name again. It wasn't how she knew my name that got my attention. It was the way she said it. Like a mother finally getting back her child after so many years.

"She's still confused, but she trust us," I heard Elijah whisper to Ray as they both walked back into the living room. Elijah handed me the smoothie, and both boys warmly smiled at me. I looked at the smoothie; it was yellow with red swirls in it. It almost looked like those colorful alcohol drinks that you see in the menus when you go to a restaurant. I didn't drink it though, who knows what these people put in it.

"Don't worry were not trying to poison you" Elijah said, like he was reading my mind. "It will help you feel better"

I shook my head. "I feel fine right now." I put the drink back on the table.

Ray shook his head, almost laughing to himself. Then he picked up the drink I put on the table and bent down eye level to me.

"You'll feel a lot more better then you already do" He told me. I was about to say something; but shut up. The way he said it was really intimidating, but gentle.

So in response I took the drink and only sipped it a tiny bit. As soon as the liquid hit my lips I felt something shoot throughout my body. It tasted like all the good in the world and I immediately gulped it down, not realizing how thirsty I've been.

As soon as I was done there was a buzzing noise in my ear, and I could feel my throat tingling. In fact, my whole body was tingling, and eventually went numb. I was freaking out. My heart started racing and I could feel sweat all over my body. I tried to move but I couldn't, I was frozen.

"Sasha, pick her up so we can go outside." I heard Cindy whisper. I felt strong steady arms lift me off the chair and move towards the back door. I tried my hardest to kick, to scream, or to do something to make this guy let go off me. But my body was frozen, the most I could do was a tiny kick that didn't bother anyone.

As soon as I stopped trying to make a scene I felt grass underneath my body. I felt so comfortable, so warm; I just wanted to lay there for the rest of my life. My body flashed hot, then cold, then hot, and cold again. I was immensely uncomfortable. I wanted to move again to get up and yell at these people what they were doing to me. But I couldn't.

The next thing I knew I saw a bright light, so blinding and glistening that I thought the flash would've made me blind but it didn't. My body calmed itself. No longer hot or cold. Now it felt like all my senses were 10 times stronger. The grass felt more like soft velvet then it did plant. I could hear birds from miles away, calling to a mate in order to find love. The weird thing was I could understand what they were saying. Not like I could understand their language, but like I could sense what they wanted to say, it was more like a feeling. I never knew water had a smell. But it did, while my body was frozen it started to drizzle little droplets from the sky. Now I could smell the fresh rain and that one sniff shot energy through me that I never knew was ever existed.

Honestly, at the time. I was scared to open my eyes; everything else was so increased that I was frightened of what'd I might see. But, after a feeling that could only be described as a few mental encouragements, I opened my eyes and gasped. I could see everything. From the little drop forming in the sky, to the tiny bugs crawling in the grass. To the tiny birds nest stretched across the tree branches to the airplanes flying high into the clouds, which usually looked very tiny.

I turned my head toward my family, who I didn't really know was my family at the time. They were all smiling at me, like they were proud of me. So happy to see me alive.

I felt so different like a new me. I sat up a little and took a look at my body. I was wearing a skirt; too short for my taste! I was starting to freak out, since I was also wearing a long-sleeved belly shirt. Scarlet, gracefully skipped over to me and gave me a golden hand mirror. I looked into it and saw my face, I was no longer me. Magical patterns of swirls and crystals dance across to top of my head and at the ends of my eyes. My eyes. That's what caught most of my attention. It was like I was wearing lavender eye shadow and heavy eyeliner. I tried to wipe it off, it freaked me out to much. But it wouldn't come off. It was like it was my permanent skin.

My eyes, that used to be a normal chocolate brown was now a glistening purple. They were curios and sweet. My hair, that used to just be plain straight with my bangs, was now full of dark brown flowing curls that framed my face. I was beautiful.

I looked over at my soon to be family again. Scarlet, who was still standing next to me, helped me to my feet. When I moved, it almost felt like I was floating. Amazing. I focused on her face. I could hear little words coming from her head.

_My little sister is one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen._ It was weird. Almost like I could read her mind.

_She's finally back. _ I heard Ray say in his mind.

_Just like her mother, she's beautiful._ Scarlet said.

I think I _was_ reading their minds.

"Um….am I suppose to…you know…hear your thoughts?" I asked cautiously. I felt so different and weird. And I wanted to run from these people. But I just couldn't.

"Hear our thoughts?" Cindy asked. She gracefully walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulder. All the anxiety I felt was instantly washed out of my body, which was very peculiar.

"Yeah" I nodded. "I can hear your thoughts."

Sasha walked over to us too. And so did the rest of them; they all surrounded me in a circle. It was so comforting, and Cindy's hands were still on my shoulders.

"Well she is purple. Something that hasn't been seen before" Piper said.

"She might have other powers" Ray added.

"Powers?" I asked.

"Amber, do you trust us?" Cindy asked me. Her eyes dug deeply into mine. Everyone's eyes were on me.

Reluctantly, I nodded. Still not sure what the heck was going on.

"Brace yourself" Ray said to Elijah, in a whisper I don't think I was suppose to hear.

"Amber" Cindy began, snatching my attention away from my soon-to-be brothers. "You are a fairy."

Okay now I know what you guys are thinking. _Oh my gosh! A bunch of chapters for that and all it ended up was you being a fairy? A prissy girly little fairy? Wow you guys suck!_

But trust me, that's not it at all. The way humans have interpreted fairies couldn't be farther from the truth. First of all, were not tiny little creatures that are all girly; were just as tall as humans and we can look like them, which is called our charm. Apparently, the purple clothing I was wearing before was my fairy form, and the make-up actually was my skin.

But there are different types of fairies. There's season fairies, animal fairies, dark fairies, light fairies, and much more. Then there's what my family and I are, Essence fairies. Each fairy control its own natural essence, based on its personality. Cindy, being the motherly loving mother she is, is an Earth fairy. Sasha, being calm and cool and always reasonable, is a water fairy. Piper, being wise and responsible, is an air fairy. Scarlet, being the hot-headed but warm girl she is, is a fire fairy. Elijah, being the amazing, willing-to-listen-to-his-sisters-problems, healing type of guy is an Earth fairy like Cindy. And Ray being the intimidating but playful brother he is, is a water Fairy like Sasha.

And you're probably wondering it what the hell I am. Well honestly I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Each element has its own special color. Which means since Elijah and Cindy are earth faeries their favorite color is green, and their fairy form is in green. Ray and Sasha are water faeries so their favorite color I blue and their fairy form is blue. Scarlet's a fire fairy so her favorite color is red, and her fairy form is red. Piper's favorite color is white, and her fairy form is white.

My favorite color is purple, and as you know my form is purple. But, in no recorded fairy history has there ever been a purple fairy before. Apparently I'm a mystery. Then only powers that I've discovered only have to do with my mind. Like I can read minds, I can transfer my thoughts to other people. And, according to Elijah and Cindy I can block other people's minds. It's a weird theory, but I think it's true. Sometimes I'll feel something pushing at the edge of my mind and I won't know what it is. And sometimes it'll be so strong, and I'll freak out so much that I'll try to use it around my family when we go out, because I figure, if Faeries exist than anything else could. Am I right? But I have showed other traits of other elements. Like, Elijah and Cindy are Earth Fairies, which automatically means their vegetarians. Not by choice though, their bodies are just not able to process anything else. And after I joined the family, the first time I ate meat I threw up immediately. Also, like Ray and Scarlet, I love being in water, near water, and whatever else that has to do with water. And just like scarlet, I'm a pyro freak. And like Piper, whenever I walk outside the wind blows all around me like a personal greeting. It's weird, I have all these trait but I don't know what the hell I am!

You probably want to know my families powers, but you'll learn them along the way.

I stood on the lushes grass in front of the small stream that ran through the yard while Piper stood before me, holding a rock the size of a light bulb. She stared at me intently while I took deep breaths trying my hardest not to freak out.

"Come on sis, you know you can do this." She said.

I shook my head. "I know I can…" I stared at the rock again, trying my hardest to make it do what I wanted, but all it did was sit on Piper's hand. I finally heaved a sigh and collapsed on the log that sat behind me.

"I can't do it."

"Of course you can, your just not channeling enough energy. You need to put all your thoughts and feelings into the rock." Piper sat down next to me on the log and held the rock in front of me.

"Do you know how crazy that sentence just sounded?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just do it."

I've attempted this before. Every now and then, while I was walking around the house things would move by themselves without anyone touching them. One time Cindy caught me trying to get a pencil when one just floated into my hand. She thought I had telepathy. Right now we were trying to see if that was true by getting this rock to float.

"Okay," I sighed. Since I was feeling frustrated and all my thoughts weren't nice ones I put all of them into the rock, or at least tried.

Everything that happened after that went by in a flash; the rock floated into the air instantly, only to catch ablaze in the middle of the air and fall back into my sisters hand, thus also sending her body into flames

* * *

**This one took me a looooong time. So I hope you guy like it! Next chapter will be out next Sunday! Plz review!**

**Dont forget to REVIEW!**

**.:Lil-Butterfly:.**


	6. Sisterly Feuds

_**Amber Pov**_

Oh joy. It was my turn to fight. And I have never fought in my life; I'm not much for violence. But if Scarlet and Ray can do it then I guess I can too.

Then again…

"So you ready?" Piper shouted from across the yard. The atmosphere seemed to match the fight; the beautiful sun that stood aloof from everything in the sky was now hidden under layers of clouds. It was depressing.

"Um, no not really" I told her. My voice cracked a little, and I could see sympathy cross over her eyes.

"Woo! Go Amber!" Ray shouted from where everyone else was sitting. The rest of my family was cheering too, along with him. God, I love these guys.

"Just promise not to kill me" I whispered, already knowing every person in this yard could hear me.

"Promise" She smiled

We both got into fighting stances. My hand gripped my stick in the right position so I could be sturdy and strong. But something happened. As soon as my fingers brushed my stick I felt a shock roll through me. I was energized and ready. That is…ready to kill. Although I don't think anyone else knew that.

I stared across at Piper and she had the same look on her face, we didn't even wait for Eli to say go. We just ran at each other determined to win. She swung her stick at my head, but I dodged. She aimed for my legs but I dodged again. I never advanced in this battle, just dodged. 10 minutes passed and she still didn't have anything on me, nor I on her.

"Come on do something sis!" Scarlet shouted.

I wanted to do something, and I could feel the power running through me. I wasn't who I was before, I was changed. I don't know if this stick was suppose to do this to me, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't. I turned my stick blade sharp, not even knowing how I did it. I swung at her head, and made slits all over her face. I could see blood started to pour out of them, but I didn't care. I was determined to win. Shock froze on Pipers face, but she changed it back to determination soon after.

I felt like I was about to burst with power, I was so determined. The next thing I knew, I jumped up into the air, my whole stick catching on fire, and swung it in front of me. I kicked Piper in the head and pushed her up against a tree. Then I stabbed her with the blade in the stomach.

As soon as I did that the power was gone. The energy that I felt before rushed out of my body, and right in time to hear Piper let out an ear piercing scream. Everyone rushed over to us, and I staggered back horrified.

I just stabbed my sister in the stomach…

HOLY CRAP I JUST STABBED MY SISTER IN THE STOMACH!

"Oh my gosh…" I whispered. I can't believe I just did that. I swear that wasn't me, I cant believe it. I…I..

"Amber, calm down it wasn't your fault." Ray came over to me and wrapped me in a tight hug. I could hear Piper taking in deep breathes and screaming in between, and Elijah and Cindy were already patching her up. But Piper's scream echoed through my head, each time torturing my mind. Hearing it was painful, I couldn't take it.

"It wasn't my fault? You just saw me stab her!" I could feel tears starting to sting my eyes, threatening to fall down.

"Yes, but Amber…"

"She's my sister! I love her! How could I do that?" I screamed. I was losing control of myself. I was staring to sob uncontrollably, my chest tightened up and my breaths came short. Ray's grip on my body tightened.

"Amber calm down." He whispered.

"No! I can't! I'm a monster! I can't believe I did that! I'm a monster! I don't deserve to live!" I was thrashing in Rays arms now, trying to get him to let me go.

"Amber I…" He started but I cut him off with a scream. Just hearing Piper scream built all this up, and this energy I now felt was depressing and menial. Before I knew it, I actually bit Rays hands to get him off of me, then turned to the forest in our backyard.

And I ran…

I don't how long and how far I ran. All I know is that I had to go, I had to get out of there. I was losing my insanity just being in that place.

Now you know why I can't go to school. No, I haven't killed anyone…yet, but still one time Cindy and I were at the mall, and I got so pissed at this one dude for teasing me the whole time we were there. I just lost control and basically sent him to the hospital for 5 months.

And back there, I did lose my temper again, and I almost killed someone so close to my heart.

I suddenly stopped. Not realizing where I was. The trees reached so high the sky was invisible. Rocks, moss, and grass took over the ground. And a long dirt path went deeper into the woods. I decided to lie back against a tree and sob some more, just to get it out of my system. Then, because some force was pulling me down there, I walked down the dirt road. The deeper I went the darker it got, and no mortal would be able to see. But obviously, I'm no mortal.

The trail went on for a while, and I just fallowed. It was strange how I felt. In fact I didn't feel anything, I don't even know why I was walking here. I couldn't control my body, something was pulling me. And nothing could be worse than almost killing my sister can it?

Finally down the trail I saw a small spec of light, the closer I got the more it grew, until finally it opened up into a wondrous world of nature. It was a quiet little meadow. The grass was greener, the flowers more cheerful, and the dark gloomy trees were replaced with kind peaceful ones. It was the exact place I needed to be, no wonder my body made me com here. And just like that I was lying on the grass. It felt exactly like the grass in my yard. Velvety and smooth. The scent of roses and jasmines danced on my nose and I couldn't help but smile. I swear I was becoming intoxicated by their scent.

Of course being Forks, it started to drizzle, like every other day here; but of course, being me, that only made the moment even better. All the stress from home melted as the water dripping on my body washed it away. I closed my eyes and smiled up into the sky, letting the tiny droplets poke my body and kiss me coolly.

Nature has eyes and ears and memories. And if you listen it'll tell you stories. Everything around you can tell stories of things they've seen and things they experienced. And right now I could hear tiny voices whispering. Tiny, light, giggling sounds echoed, and some spoke words; some taunting, some welcoming, and some caring. I could only tell this forest has seen things no one has ever seen in their life. If humans are lucky, they can hear the voices of the forest if they concentrated. But Cindy and Eli taught me a trick, and I was curious of the stories the forest was so eager to tell.

I laid back down, closing my eyes and concentrated. The whispers started to grow louder and louder and till I could finally hear them clearly. The voices rang through my head like bells and chimes. I only saw words in my eyes, that would stick together and form sentences.

_Joy and Happiness…_

_Wondrous beauty…_

_ Blossoming love…_

The many words floated through my mind. So gentle and at ease. They certainly had an interesting tail to tell. Shadowy pictures fallowed; a girl and a boy laying down in this same meadow. In deep love.

_Torture…_

_ Sadness…_

_ Pain…._

Now pictures of the same girl flowed back, she felt hurt and alone. The boy wasn't with her. In fact it felt as if he would never come back. Poor girl, she had no one.

_Cold Hearted_

_ Murder_

_ Leave now_

Now pictures flowed in of horror. Devastation; blood and gore and everything in between. It scared the hell out of me. The only thing I could see was just murder.

The next thing I heard was a growl. Instantly my mind drifted back into the reality and the wonderful whispers I heard before floated away into the distance. An even louder growl came soon after, making me jump to my feet.

I looked around the meadow; there was no animal in sight, not even with my sight. From what I could tell, there were some sort of animals circling this meadow, staring at me.

The next thing I saw was eyes staring at me through the trees. They were luring with curiosity and wonder. And they really freaked me out!

When I turned around I saw another pair of eyes staring at me. They were an amber color pair. And if there was one thing I knew, it was that that thing was not an animal, and it wasn't human either. I started walking towards it but I heard the other creature growl again, and when I turned around I saw its sharp teeth bared.

"Amber! Amber!" I heard someone's voice shouting in the distance.

"Ray." I sighed. Out of all my siblings I was the closest to him. So it only made sense that he would come out looking for me. And now my chest hurts, when I think about how much I must've scared him earlier. I am a horrible person.

Gingerly, I walked closer towards the exit. I didn't notice how many pairs of eyes were staring at me now. It was the creepiest feeling ever. And the closer I got, the more I could hear something growl, until I just full out ran out of the meadow and down the darkened dirt path. I could hear footsteps behind me, which only made me run faster until I finally saw the light from the sky come out and bumped into a solid wall.

"There you are" His voice said. So maybe not a wall, but definitely my brother.

"Hey" I said, my voice was so low.

"Why did you run off? You scared all of us Amber" He said, a little angrier than before.

"I'm sorry! It's just….well I…" I took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't know"

"Let's just go home" he said, I saw a small smile on his face. He could never stay mad at me, and I couldn't with him.

He stretched out his hand and I took it. He ran us back to the house where everyone came up and hugged me. Sasha and Cindy yelled at me a little, and Piper came up to me and told me how it was a complete accident and she knew it. I decided not to tell any of them about what happened at the meadow, I decided it would be my little secret. And my own place, if I ever decided to go back.

"And we will talk about the fire thing later" Cindy said. "I think this family could just use some rest right now. Let's go to bed."

I went upstairs to my room and laid down in my bed. The only source of light was from the full moon, and it was strangely a clear night. There was a huge tree outside, and it looked as if someone was watching me through the window.

But that would just be silly.

**_Nessie Pov_**

"Isn't this fun?" I asked Jakey. We were standing in the forest and Jake was in wolf form. His furry head nodded at me; his dark eyes shining. As soon as we got home my mom and dad ordered me to go hunting. I hate it when he reads my mind, but I have to admit sometimes it helps. And plus I really did need to go hunting today; I'm surprised I didn't snap at anyone's neck during school.

So far I got two elks and a few squirrels, poor squirrels. I do have to admit, I feel a tiny bit guilty about it. But only a tiny bit. Like my father says, it's better than humans.

"Well I'm full" I jumped up and ran over to my furry dog and rubbed his head. "Let's go see what's lurking through these oh so dark woods."

Jakes head instantly pointed in one direction. It was to the darker part of the forest, but he was so focused on it. His gaze stayed there for a while until he turned back to me. He nudged at my feet, indicating he wanted me to fallow him. And I did.

The farther we ran, the darker it got, until we reached a small opening with light bursting through it. Jake suddenly ran in front of me, and stared up into my eyes. I could tell he wanted me to stop and stay here. I obeyed.

He ran farther into the light, and I stayed back. The usual smell of wolf got stronger, and I could tell that there were more wolfs around here. I wonder what was so important that a whole pack of wolfs had to come to this dark place. What where they even looking at?

I decided to closer, ever though Jake would probably kill me. I moved closer to the light and discovered there was a beautiful meadow there, with many flowers and the perfect amount of sunlight. It looked so beautiful I just wanted to go in there and lay down on the grass.

That is, until a girl came into the light. She had chocolate skin, and long black hairs, and bangs that framed her face extremely well. She was beautiful, just like the people we saw at school. Immediately she ran over to the grass and laid down in it. I was kind of jealous.

Soon after, little sparkles floated u from the grass, and from the trees, and floated towards her. They danced around her, almost becoming a part of her. Her eyes were closed, and she was smiling. This was just so strange. Even I could see that she was different. I could tell Jake was starting to get worried too, so he growled very loudly. In a flash, the sparkles were gone and the girls eyes were wide open. Jake growled again, and she jumped and turned towards him, then she turned towards me.

That scared me, she knew I was here, and I wasn't supposed to be here because Jakey said so. She started walking towards me and I started backing up, until I bumped into a tree. Jake growled again, he knew I was here. I'm in trouble. I could see that his teeth were bared and he was about to jump out. Oh, please don't let him.

The next thing I heard was someone shouting her name.

"Amber, Amber!" Someone shouted

"Ray" She whispered.

Ray? That sounded really familiar. She started running out of the meadow, and all the wolfs fallowed.

Wow. We I was never gonna hear the end of this.

"I told you to stay behind" Jake yelled. Which he didn't have to because my parents already did enough of that when we entered the door. Right now, Jake, my mom, my dad, and I were sitting in my room. Everyone else was out hunting too.

"Jake leave her alone she's sorry" my mom said. Jake sighed and plopped down on the couch. What was the big deal with this whole thing anyway?

"The big deal is, this girl and her family could be a threat. And we cant risk anything happening to this family" My dad told me. He was sitting beside me on my bed.

Nobody actually saw it, she didn't look evil at all, she looked innocent and nice and peaceful. Vampires can't even look like that, I can't even look at that.

I motioned for my mother to come over to me. She did, and I moved my hand to her head and transferred my memory. Every scent I smelled, everything I felt she experienced. When she opened her eyes she looked at my dad.

"Maybe they're not that bad." She said cautiously. "Maybe their good?"

"Im not risking it" My dad said, shaking his head. "Jake do you think you can find the girl house"

"Yeah" He nodded. "I'll take a look at the place tonight"

Both my dad and Jakey walked out after giving me a kiss on the head. Do any of you think I'm not thinking enough about this?

"Don't worry sweetie." She said. She gently kissed me on the cheek and gave me a tight hug. Thank god I have her. "This will all be solved soon. Now go to bed, it's getting pretty late."

She left the room and I changed and lay in my bed. Then after 4 hours of staring at my ceiling, I went to sleep.


End file.
